


Troubled Little Fool...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie loses her sense of humor and Lita must fix it...





	

“Bitch…”

The word is spat even as Lita slams the door behind her, not caring that people might hear it. She’s put up with this far too long. First being pushed to pretend to want to marry Kane, now this… she’s not having it. Not anymore. 

“Steph, you can’t be serious…”

“I told you… you choose Trish over me… I will make you pay…”

Lita sighs, rolling her eyes. 

“Foolish little rich bitch…”

She spits, moving closer, all but pinning Steph to the wall, glaring at her with eyes full of pain. 

“I had to choose her… or people would have never let you take control here…”

“I loved you…”

Lita half-smirks.

“I know.”

She murmurs, leaning to kiss Stephanie, ignoring her whimper when she pulled back.

“You know Trish doesn’t mind sharing…”


End file.
